Last Kiss
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Eu estava sozinha, mais sozinha do que jamais estive. E tentava fugir em vão da realidade como qualquer garota que aprecia um bom conto de fadas onde os mocinhos sempre acabarão com as mocinhas.


Last _Kiss_.

Dorcas & Remus.

I still remember the look on your face,

Lit through the darkness of 158.

The words that you whispered were just us to know.

You told me you **loved **me,

So why did you **go**?

**Away**

As lágrimas teimavam tanto em cair que nem a chuva conseguia ser mais forte do que o que eu estava sentindo. Meu coração lutava dentro de mim, tentando escapar de alguma forma – talvez tentasse apenas diminuir aquela dor insuportável. Era pior do que qualquer outra que eu já sentira. Os soluços sem nenhum som, daqueles que não conseguimos controlar. A tremedeira incontrolável das minhas pernas me obrigou a sentar no chão. Talvez eu apenas sonhasse que alguém viesse me erguer.

A quem eu gostaria de enganar? A mim mesma? Ele não viria. Eu estava sozinha, mais sozinha do que jamais estive. E tentava fugir em vão da realidade como qualquer garota que aprecia um bom conto de fadas onde os mocinhos sempre acabarão com as mocinhas. Aquilo não era um conto de fadas – a vida é muito pior, multiplica por mil nossos sofrimentos para ver até onde nós conseguimos aguentar.

Eu sempre ouvi que cada um carrega o fardo que é capaz de suportar, mas aquele não era para mim. Eu poderia suportar o fato de Remus ser um lobisomem, talvez até que ele não me amasse tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas viver sem ele eu não conseguiria aguentar. Aquilo me consumiria por dentro, como uma doença autoimune. E não conseguiria nenhuma cura, milagre ou ao menos um remédio que fizesse a intensidade da dor diminuir nem que fosse por alguns minutos.

Não percebi que já se passara o dia inteiro, só quando a noite engolfou o dia que eu percebi que eram nove horas da noite. Permaneci largada no chão, as mãos agarrando os móveis implorando por qualquer contato que dissesse que eu não estava sozinha. Minhas costas sentindo o gelado do chão, minha cabeça doendo de tanto estar na mesma posição. Levantei-me lentamente, sentando e sentindo minha cabeça parecendo dar voltas. Fechei os olhos com força – nem a pior das ressacas já me causara efeito igual aquele.

- Satisfeito? – Perguntei enquanto me levantava e encaminhava-me até o outro lado do quarto. Talvez apenas um bom banho pudesse me ajudar.

Nada melhor do que uma água quente para lavar tudo aquilo que somos incapazes de deixar passar.

As lembranças vieram enquanto o mormaço me acalmava:

"_O relógio acabara de bater às oito da manhã. Bocejei preguiçosamente enquanto reunia coragem para sair daquela cama quentinha em um dia de inverno. Bom, não tive muita opção a não ser levantar._

_Tomei café, me arrumei, fiz tudo que eu tinha direito nas minhas férias e após isso fui assistir a um filme que a Lily havia me emprestado. Foi quando a campainha tocou. Se eu soubesse que minha vida seria arruinada naquele momento, eu não teria aberto a porta. Mas como eu o fiz, vi Remus Lupin parado na soleira. _

_O sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto, meu corpo parecia implorar para ter algum contato com ele – um abraço, um beijo, um simples selinho. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos loiros e mal cuidados tapavam seu rosto._

_- Remus – cumprimentei alegre enquanto o puxava pela mão. – Entra, está frio._

_Ele fez que sim e entrou. Atravessamos a casa até estarmos na sala. Sentei no sofá e fiz um sinal para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Quando finalmente ele estava ao meu lado, a mão continuava junto a minha, ele ergueu a cabeça e eu vi o quão seus olhos estavam vermelhos._

_- Remus, você está chorando? – Perguntei preocupada. Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça e fungou. _

_- Não, não é isso. É apenas o frio que me faz ficar com essa aparência – disse dando de ombros, mas estava mais do que óbvio que mentia. – Dorcas, eu precisava falar com você._

_- Pode falar – acariciei seu rosto com a outra mão. Ele a segurou. Constatei que ele tremia. Estava começando a achar que algo não estava certo. Remus respirou fundo antes de falar:_

_- Eu vou embora._

_Demorou apenas alguns segundos para eu entender o que ele estava falando._

_- Embora? – Repeti como se aquela palavra não existisse ou estivesse fora do contexto._

_- Sim – concordou com pesar. Largou minhas duas mãos. Naquele momento eu sabia que minhas mãos não seriam a única coisa que ele largaria... para sempre. Mordi o lábio inferior tentando reprimir algumas lágrimas._

_- Eu vou com você – falei com toda a coragem e certeza que consegui reunir. Remus franziu o cenho e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco._

_- Não. – Falou com certa dúvida e depois balançou novamente a cabeça tentando recobrar a razão. – Não._

_O segundo "não" não trazia dúvidas ou questões a serem pensadas. Ele estava certo de que eu não poderia ir. E eu estava certa de que não poderia ficar._

_Permanecemos em um silêncio mortal por alguns minutos. Cada um olhava para as próprias mãos, tentando arranjar um assunto._

_Ou talvez estivéssemos apenas adiando a partida._

_- Não me deixe – a minha voz nunca me parecera tão suplicante. O tom rouco entregava que eu estava à beira das lágrimas. Minhas mãos agora tremiam tanto quanto as dele. _

_- Dorcas, eu não tenho escolha. – Sussurrou parecendo tentar convencer a si próprio. _

_- Todo mundo possui escolhas. – Afirmei. Remus fungou mais uma vez, e permitiu algumas lágrimas caírem. _

_- Não em uma guerra. – Contra aquilo eu não podia argumentar. Eu não tinha mais nada a dizer; nada parecia mais certo; o futuro já não me importava. Na realidade eu estava começando a preferir viver no passado._

_- Eu te amo tanto – o soluço escapou dos meus lábios antes que pudesse refreá-lo. Escondi meu rosto entre as mãos esperando que Remus desaparecesse e aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo causado por muita comida e ficar deitada vendo filme. _

_- Ei, vem cá. – Ele me puxou para perto de si. Abraçou-me delicadamente enquanto depositava leves beijos em meu rosto. O apertei com força esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente para que ele ficasse para sempre. – Eu também te amo tanto._

_Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pelo meu rosto e começaram a molhar a camisa de Remus. Aquela seria uma marca minha que ele nunca poderia esquecer._

_O cheiro dele penetrando em cada poro da minha pele; o gosto dos lábios dele; o toque da sua pele na minha; o riso; os olhos – aquele seria um maroto que ficaria eternamente em mim._

_Levantou-se lentamente e puxou-me pelas mãos. Abraçamos-nos mais uma vez._

_- Você vai me amar até o final? – Ele perguntou-me. Fiz que sim com a cabeça sem ter certeza de que conseguiria falar._

_- Além dele. – Prometi. Remus soltou uma risada fraca e sem emoção. – Isso não precisa acabar assim. Não precisamos dizer adeus._

_- Eu preciso – falou olhando-me nos olhos. – Se não sempre viverei na ilusão de que um dia poderei voltar._

_- Você sempre poderá voltar. – Remus limpou algumas lágrimas dos meus olhos._

_- Mas eu não quero viver achando que você estará perdendo a vida me esperando. _

_- Seria impossível não esperar que você volte._

_- E será impossível sair daqui sem um término._

_- Pelo menos um beijo? – Perguntei. Remus pareceu se abalar por alguns minutos._

_Se fosse como ele achava que era, aquele seria o último._

_Inclinou-se colocando os lábios sobre os meus com delicadeza. Senti sua respiração lenta e seu receio. Antes que eu pudesse aprofundar, ele se afastou de mim com rapidez. Senti seus lábios se contraindo em minha testa._

_- Adeus Dorcas. – Sussurrou separando-se dos meus braços. Abaixei a cabeça sem ter coragem de vê-lo indo embora. Só quando a porta bateu que eu levantei meu rosto. Corri para a janela da entrada, a neve tapava toda a visão que eu tentava ter. Forcei abri-la, mas o gelo impedia-me. Abri a porta afobada._

_- Remus – exclamei descendo alguns degraus. Ele não estava mais lá. _

_Eu estava sozinha._

_O frio dentro de mim parecia muito mais poderoso do que o clima._

_Não tive ideia de como consegui voltar para dentro de casa._

_Quando dei por mim já estava caindo no chão do meu quarto."_

Assim que saí do banho ouvi batidas na porta. A razão abandonou-me e eu corri pela casa para atender ao visitante. Talvez ele estivesse de volta.

E aquele não fosse um adeus.

- Ei! – Fui saudada por Marlene Mckinnon. Não pude me impedir de soltar um soluço angustiante. Minha amiga não disse nada.

Ela já sabia.

Apenas me abraçou com força como todas as melhores amigas fazem no momento em que precisamos delas. E eu torcia internamente para que eu pudesse abraçar ao menos Lily mais uma vez.

Ele nunca me dissera aonde fora: alguma missão da ordem? Apenas para longe de mim?

Ele nunca me deu um bom motivo: queria me proteger? Medo de algo acontecer com algum de nós?

Mas nada daquilo me importava. Nem se ele não tivesse aparecido na minha casa eu poderia me importar.

Remus tinha razão.

Aquela foi a última vez que nos vimos. Na realidade aquele dia foi o último em que eu vi qualquer pessoa – amigo; familiar; namorado.

O último abraço amigo que eu recebi; o último consolo de que tudo acabaria bem quando sabíamos que não era possível.

Eu não consegui ver Lily antes do meu término. E eu torcia para que ela tivesse escolhas, decisões e um final melhor do que o meu, junto a quem tanto amava.

E quando a morte me alcançou, eu cumpri o único juramento da minha vida.

Eu amei Remus Lupin até o fim...

E o nosso último beijo.

__ Last Kiss __

**n/autora: **Ho... Mais uma fanfic minha deprê. Será que eu não me canso delas? Bom, esse "conto" veio da minha tentativa de fazer uma história que combinasse com a música. A parte da música que eu coloquei foi exatamente a que me inspirou.

Não teve final feliz – mas é que eu simplesmente odeio fazer fanfics que só possuem finais felizes. Quando na realidade a vida é muitas vezes dura e como eu coloquei: temos que carregar fardos que pensamos não aguentar.

Já agradeço a todos que leram e comentem dizendo o que acharam da fanfic. Uma porcaria? Bonita? Legal? Triste? Dramática? Bom enredo? Muito metafórica (sei lá, né)?

Beijos,

Cecília ;*


End file.
